Dragonball Z: The Saiyan Saga
by ChaosGenocideReign
Summary: My version of Dragon Ball Z. Five years have passed since Goku and his friends thwarted the evil King Piccolo's plans for global conquest. Thanks to their heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world, and a new day of hope has dawned. After Son Goku has gotten rid of one menace, it seems that one more has arrived. On his way to Earth, he seeks to destroy peace.
1. The New Foe!

_**Dra****gon Ball Z (ドラゴンボールZ)**_

_**Opening Song "Battle of Omega" by Hironobu Kageyama**_

_Five years have passed since Goku and his friends thwarted the evil King Piccolo's plans for global conquest. Thanks to their heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world, and a new day of hope has dawned. For in the years since Piccolo's defeat, it has been a time of rebuilding, healing, prosperity, and peace for the citizens of Earth...but unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to humankind is hurdling through the solar system. And as the mysterious invader makes it's final approach to Earth, one thing is certain... The peaceful era the human race has enjoyed for the last five years is about to come crashing to an end..._

A farmer in the local rural part of the city watches his turkeys and other farm animals whiled holding a pitchfork, doing his everyday work. _Damn... It's hot outside today_. He thinks. Suddenly, an unknown flying object rips through the sky, with aura similarly appearing to an ion tail, causing a crater when hitting against the ground. _What is that?! _He thinks, dropping his cigarettes. His chickens run away as he falls onto the ground. He groans, getting up. "What the hell! My land! Damn trespassers!" The man squeals in anger. The farmer hops into his truck, loaded with hay - and pulls out his twelve gauge shotgun. He approaches the crater carefully, and peeks inside. Looking down, he sees a space pod sitting there.

This pod opens up and out comes a menacing-looking spiky-haired humanoid being. "Huh?" He says, looking around at the farm. At the dog. All of the turkey. "I see. Kakarot still hasn't destroyed this planet's life forms... Now, how is this plan going to be carried out?..." He looks around. "Huh, who's this?" He asks, panning his head towards the farmer. The farmer aims his weapon at the extra-terrestrial.

The farmer, terrified, asks, "Who am I?! Who the hell are you?! You're on _my_ property!". The alien frowns. His knee low hair shakes as he jumps up from out of the crater. The farmer, sweating, warns, "I'll shoot!". The alien sucks his teeth. "Let's see your power level." He presses a button on the device on his left ear. It scans the man's physical and mental capabilities, and sums it all up. The number, "5" is displayed on the device's clear green screen, next to a foreign language in yellow font. "A five. Your power level... is a mere five." The alien points.

"Ah!" The man reacts, firing the weapon. Second later, after the man opens his eyes, the alien, unscathed, holds his left fist up. He opens his hand, takes one bullet that he caught out of the handful and holds it in his other hand. "Amazing. Those shells happened to progress toward me at four-hundred-twenty-seven miles per second." He then turns his hand upside down and crushed bullets fall on the grass. "But, I think I know how to make this fun, human..." He says, holding the other bullet between his thumb and middle finger.

The farmer drops his gun, because it is empty, and useless in this situation. "C'mon st-!" He yells, interrupted from the alien firing the bullet by flicking it. It goes off, penetrating the man's chest, knocking the him into his truck. "One thousand miles per second. I wonder if I would've tried harder. How many miles _then. _Heh. What a puny race of life forms." his device beeps. "A higher power level. Prepare yourself, Kakarot!" The alien says, flying off. The blood pools out of the man's body.

Elsewhere, Chi-Chi, the Ox King's daughter cleans the windows of her house with a clean rag with a flowery smelling cleaning agent. She takes a deep breath. "Ah! That smells great. All clean. That's the last time I let my husband clean the house." Chi-Chi says, sighing. She dips the rag in the soapy bucket and puts it into a cabinet. She walks over and opens the front door. "Where's Gohan? Gohan?! Its time to come in, Gohan!"

Son Goku looks around the forest. "This one should do." he says, looking at a tree. "Hyah!" He yells, punching it. It falls onto the grass, and he picks it up.

Gohan, son of Goku talks to himself outside of the house. His feet dangling above a small river which has a small current drifting leaves out of the river and down a tall water fall. He turns around, and spots a colorful butterfly. "Oh, hey Mr. Butterfly! Let me touch you." Gohan says. He reaches his hand out, startling it. It flies away, leading Gohan into a forest. "Come back!" he says, chasing it. It still evades him.

"Hey, Goku," Chi-Chi begins, walking up to him. She notices him carrying firewood. "Oh... that's what you were doing. You think that's enough firewood?" Goku drops the wood, then begins to scratch his head. "Oh, um. Yeah, It should be. Don't'cha think It'll last us a least a _few_ days, Chi-Chi?" he says. "Yes, It might, but more importantly... have you seen Gohan?" she asks. "A while ago... He was playing outside." Goku says.

"Well, you should go look for him. I don't see him! I've called him."

"Sure!"

"You should take nimbus with you because you might be late to visit Master Roshi! You were supposed to have a reunion with Krillin and the others?"

Goku puts his hand in his mouth to project his whistle. "Kinto'un! Come to me!" The cloud zips through the sky and halts in front of Goku. He hops on the cloud, and seats himself. "Yeah, I'm gonna go today. I'm gonna bring Gohan, too." he finishes. "Okay. See you later!" She waves, as he flies off into the forest.


	2. The New Foe! 2

"Gohan!" Goku yells, flying above Mt. Paozu's forests nearby, trying to find his son. "Gohan!Where are you?!" He jumps off of Nimbus, descending to the grass. He lands on his knees and continues to move along, running. _He's never outta sight! Where the heck could he be?!_

Elsewhere, Gohan still chases the swift butterfly. "Come back! Just one stroke." he says. The insect lands on a tree's bark. Gohan reaches his hand out once more, and almost catches it in his hand, but he is distracted by a rustle of a bush, then purr of a nearby animal. Gohan, frieghtened, turns around and spots a hungry jaguar. "Nice kitty! Nice kitty!" he says, attempting to calm the jaguar down. The jaguar chuckles, staring Gohan in the face.

Then he has an idea. He decides to play dead. Gohan drops to the ground , causing the jaguar to lick his cheek. Gohan giggles, making the jaguar somewhat angry. He roars and removes Gohan's red hat with Goku's Grandpa Gohan's four-star Dragon Ball off of his head. "My hat! Hey, you! Give me back my hat! You can't have it!" Gohan cries. The jaguar runs away, with Gohan chasing him, leading him into and through bushes. "I'm not playing with you! Come back here! Please!" Gohan yells, chasing him. The jaguar stops, and noticing a river ahead, he turns the opposite way. Gohan, not noticing the jaguar turning and running the opposite way, runs straight ahead, and falls into the river.

Piccolo sits with his legs crossed in his temporary training field. His father was killed by Son Goku years back and once he had his chance to extract vengeance on Goku at the 25th _Budokai Tenkaichi_, he was humiliatingly defeated with a head-butt by Goku. It is likely that he is here to disrupt peace again. "Just finished training... I'm coming for you, Goku... of Earth. You won't know what hit you." Piccolo says, crossing his arms. He then notices a disruption of ki around him. "Someone's coming! The power level... is enormous. Is this Goku's?... No, It can't be! This ki is too monstrous!" Moments later, no one is in sight, and Piccolo is getting really annoyed. "Show yourself!" he yells.

"How rude!" the aforementioned alien says, flying toward Piccolo. Piccolo gasps as he lands in front of him. "My apologies. I'm looking for someone named Kakarot. Are you Kakarot?" The alien says. "Whatever. And I'm not this Kakarot you speak of. Get lost!" Piccolo says. "Oh, we have a smart-ass. You must be in a bad mood." he responds. "Oh, I'm way more than, 'in a bad mood!'" Piccolo says, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, then. Let's see your power level." the alien says. The device scans Piccolo's attributes. "Three-hundred-twenty-two. Pretty good, compared to these Earthlings. I advise you, it still wouldn't be wise to try to attack me. Your power level is too puny." he laughs. "For the last time... leave. I have no intention of fighting you." Piccolo says, closing his eyes. "But I do, green man!" the alien replies.

"Fine then!" Piccolo says, rising his extended arms. Electric ki surrounds them as he charges his enrgy. "If that's the way you want it!" he yells, ascending both hands together. He fires a gigantic blast directly at his challenger. The ki wave explodes, leaving tons of smoke a few feet ahead of him. "Fool... No living being can stand up to me and live." he says, panting. As the smoke clears, the unscathed alien walks foward, crossing his arms as he halts. Shocked and jaw-widened, Piccolo stares at the man.

Goku walks further into the forest, and sights the jaguar with Gohan's hat on. "Hey, you." Goku says to the jaguar. Frightened, he turns around, and faces Goku. "That's my son's hat! Where did you get it from!" he asks. The jaguar growls. "Give it back, now!" he says, scaring the jaguar, causing it to run away in fear, dropping the hat. Goku picks up the hat and dusts it off. He follows the jaguar. Soon, cornering it against a tree, he asks, "Where's my son?"

The jaguar frightenly points to the river aside them. Gohan pokes his head out of the water and takes a deep breath. "Daddy! Mommy! Help! I'm scared!" Gohan floats down the river, he frantically tries to paddle his way back up the river. "Gohan!" Goku yells, seeing him in his predicament. "Daddy!" he yells, holding on to a branch sticking out of the side of the dirt and grass. Goku jumps and grabs his son before the stick breaks. Gohan sobs as Goku helps him to his feet. "It's okay, little guy. Come on. Let's go to Master Roshi's. Don't worry about your clothes. They'll dry on the way." Goku says. "S-sorry, Dad." Gohan says.

"It's _okay_." Goku replies, smiling. "Kinto'un! To me!" he yells, projecting his voice into the air, calling Nimbus. The cloud zips in front of him and halts. Goku picks Gohan up and places him onto the cloud. He then hops on and pulls Gohan's hat out of his orange Hermit _gi _and puts it on Gohan's head. He then flies off on the cloud. Gohan hold on to his father, as they both laugh. "You havin' fun Gohan?" Goku asks. "Hahaha! Yeah, Daddy!"


End file.
